Un Beso a la Medianoche
by Hitomi-Klainer
Summary: Oz y Gil tienen una conversacion que lso llevara a otras situaciones que ambos, en el fondo, deseaban. FANFIC SIATUADO EN EL FINAL DEL CAPITULO 20


**Un Beso a la Medianoche**

**Gil x Oz**

**Por Hitomi Kyouya Klainer Scrier**

En cuanto había dejado a Alice en su habitación el se dirigió a la suya propia.

Cansado y un tanto confundido por todo lo que había pasado hasta ese momento.

Se recostó sobre la cama mirando hacia el techo…

Los Baskerville se le habían presentado en el Colegio donde su hermana estudiaba, y no solo era eso…

Saco de entre sus bolsillos el reloj y lo abrió escuchando así, la preciosa armonía…

Suspiro pesadamente.

No pudo averiguar el por que Elliot y Leo conocían la melodía y la estaban tocando con un arreglo diferente.

Elliot…

Resulto ser otro hermano de Gil, ¿Por qué el no sabia nada de eso?

Había pasado 10 años en el Abismo, y cuando regreso Gil oculto todo sobre el, empezando por quien era realmente, cuando lo descubrió nunca le dijo que tenia hermanos, fue Vincent quien se presento ante ellos y en ese momento el supo la verdad.

Justo cuando se presentaron el Colegio de su hermana conoció a Elliot y también resulto ser hermano de Gil…

También resulto que su preciado sombrero había sido regalo de su hermana Ada

¿Por qué si Gil le mostraba tanta fidelidad no le contaba esos detalles de su vida?

¿Qué más le estaba ocultando?

Justo después de haber visto a Oz y decirle lo que hacia tiempo había querido decirle se fue a su habitación aun mareado.

Se Quito su abrigo negro que solo le estaba dando mas calor del que ya tenia y se fue directo al baño a echarse agua sobre el rostro, quizás eso le ayudaría a que se le pasara aquel malestar de la borrachera.

Fue en ese momento que escucho como la puerta de su habitación se cerraba y salio del cuarto de baño para ver de quien se trataba.

- ¿Oz…? – Pregunto, aunque sabia muy bien que era el - ¿Qué haces aquí? – Se preocupado, tal vez le había pasado algo en el transcurso a su habitación

- Dime Gil… ¿Qué mas es lo que no se? – Se recargo sobre la puerta mirándole a los ojos

- ¿Q-Que? ¿A que te refieres? –

- A ti… Hace un momento te dije que la próxima que habláramos me contaras sobre ti – Mientras hablaba se fue acercando poco a poco a el – Quiero esa próxima vez sea este momento.

¿Lo que le dijo hace un momento?

Hablarle de los Nightray y lo que había pasado estos diez sin el…

El haría cualquier cosa mientras fuera Oz, su amo, quien se le pidiera.

Si lo que deseaba en ese momento era conocer lo que el había pasado lo haría, pero…

- ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

- Me di cuenta de que lo que se de ti no me lo has dicho tu y eso es lo que me… duele – Susurro – Todo eso de que eres absoluto no es verdad

Ante eso Gilbert se quedo sorprendido.

El era la fidelidad en persona.

- Solo dime lo que deseas saber

- ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que además de Vincent, Elliot era tu hermano?

Gil se mostró un poco nervioso y miro hacia otro lado para después dirigirse a la ventana.

- Elliot… El es un poco diferente

- ¿Diferente?

- Elliot no quiere a la familia Bezari_us_ es por eso que no dije nada. No quería que te fueras a sentir mal al saber que uno de mis hermanos odiaba a tu familia. – miro a Oz por un momento – No quiero que vuelvas a sufrir por nada

Esas palabras le sorprendieron un poco.

Gil siempre hacia las cosas pensando en el, nunca en si mismo.

Lo primero en la vida de su fiel sirviente era su amo.

- Gil… - Lentamente se fue acercando hasta llegar a su lado y paso sus manos temblorosas por el pecho del mayor.

Para Gilbert eso era que siempre había soñado.

No estaba con Oz por que le hubiera tratado bien cuando mas lo necesitaba ni estaba con el por el hecho de que eran amigos de la infancia.

Estaba con el, por que simple y sencillamente su corazón no podría soportar estar mas tiempo lejos de Oz.

Diez años…

Diez largos años ya los habían separado y por fortuna los habían vuelto a reunir.

Pero ahora como si fuera en una nueva vida…

Por que ambos de alguna manera habían cambiado… Gil había dejado de ser el niño llorón para convertirse en todo un hombre, por otra parte Oz, había dejado a un lado su inseguridad y ahora se enfrentaba a la dura vida que el destino le había proporcionado.

- ¿Por qué no me contaste sobre el beso con la conejo estupida? – Aunque no se notaba el enojo en sus palabras, Oz sabía que eso le molestaba

- No creí que… - ¿Te importara? Eso era lo que iba a decir, pero se dio cuenta de inmediato que a Gil si que le importaba. Había notado que ellos tenían otro tipo de conexión que iba más allá de una simple amistad. Incluso el, ahora que lo pensaba, inconcientemente le había dicho a Elliot que quería a Gilbert y que por supuesto lo admiraba por como era.

- Me importa, lo sabes bien – Ambos se miraron a los ojos de una manera diferente, se miraban y de esa manera se decían lo que sus corazones gritaban – Por que yo… - Paso sus manos alrededor de sus brazos del menor, para poder tomarlo y elevarlo un poco del suelo y poder rozar sus labios con los de el.

Algo que siempre había deseado.

Por fin lo estaba haciendo realidad.

Oz, quedo sorprendido ante eso, aunque ya lo venia venir.

Quería profundizar mas aquel roce pero sabia que si continuaba se arriesgaba a que Oz le odiara o lo que era peor que lo echara de su lado y podía soportar todo menos eso.

Sabia que con ese pequeño roce se había ganado algún reclamo de Oz, pero necesitaba hacerlo aunque solo fuera por una vez.

Se separo inmediatamente de el un tanto avergonzado y al tratar de darse la vuelta, para su sorpresa fue Oz quien lo detuvo y lo obligo a que le viera de nuevo a los ojos.

- Gil… No te detengas – susurro y cerro sus ojos, esperando que su sirviente siguiera sus órdenes.

Aquellas palabras eran lo que desde hacia mucho había estado esperando.

Ahora que por fin tenia la oportunidad, no la dejaría escapar, así la Ciudad donde se encontraban fuera absorbida por el Abismo como la tragedia de Sabrie, el no se detendría.

Volvió a acercarse al pequeño rubio y acerco sus labios esta vez, profundizando más…

Introdujo su lengua y escucho un pequeño gemido por parte del menor que moría entre sus bocas.

Abrazo al pequeño con fuerza para poder unirse aun más.

Gil deseaba que en ese momento ambos fueran uno mismo pero no pudo cumplir con su cometido ya que el reloj de la mansión donde se encontraban sonaba a cada hora y ahora anunciaba las doce y tuvieron que separarse.

Oz estaba algo sonrojado al igual que Gil.

El rubio respiraba con algo de dificultad.

- Gil… Después me contaras mas sobre ti, ¿Cierto? – Pregunto lo mas normal que pudo

- Ah… Si – Con eso sabia que lo que había pasado ahí, entre ambos, quedaría ahí justamente. No saldría de esas cuatro paredes ni de la boca de ninguno de ellos

Oz comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta y antes de salir se detuvo por un momento…

- Gil… Lamento la herida de tu pecho – Se disculpo sinceramente y se fue a su cuarto.

Gilbert quedo solo en la oscuridad y esa disculpa razonaba en su cabeza.

Todo este tiempo había estado enamorado de Oz y ahora pudo cumplir su gran deseo, no sabia que era lo que Oz sentía exactamente por el, pero por eso beso pudo deducir que el rubio también sentía algo por el.

Se tiro en la cama con una gran sonrisa.

Se sentía como un tonto…

Tontamente enamorado.

* * *

¿Que les parecio?  
Esta un poco corto pero pues espero que aun asi les haya gustado, ojala despues pueda hacer algo mas osbre ellos ya que hay mucho de donde sacarles.


End file.
